


Corruption/贿赂

by Blakeshot



Category: Batman v Superman:Dawn of justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakeshot/pseuds/Blakeshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻译</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption/贿赂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581740) by [HiMiTSu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu). 



“Clark Kent，你可真是Superman的粉丝，对吧？”Lex以欢快的陈词代替了问候，享受着被质问的男人如何被惊动，然后旋转过来看着他，Kent略微睁大眼睛然后转变为蹙眉的表情。

“Mr. Luthor？这……？我有什么能帮助你的吗？”彬彬有礼，这一点很显然早已根深蒂固，仅仅掩盖着他的恼怒，Lex几乎要为触怒他而欢喜雀跃。

“你恐怕不会为我来这里质疑你的记者职业操守而高兴。”Lex装模做样地皱着眉头，两条胳膊无助地一摊，“不过我就是为了这一点，才在这个美丽的清晨寻求你的陪伴。Mr.Kent，或者我能叫你Clark吗？”并没有等待回答他便自顾自笑起来，“我当然能，这又不是我们第一次见面，对吧？而且你知道我更推崇别人叫我的名字而不是什么Mr.Luthor，好吗？好的。”

Clark一边为了跟上对方的话一边眉头皱得更明显了，于是Lex给了他一丝喘息的机会。他在午饭的功夫逮住了这位记者，离热狗摊位只有一步之遥，他买了两个并且无所谓地塞给Clark，然后微笑道：“别当做是贿赂，求你。”

“你在这儿做什么？”Clark问道，口气或许比他原想的要更严厉一些，口吻里显露出了敌意，他立刻调转了视线，就像个做了坏事被抓包的狗狗似的，控制着脾气，他看着自己手里的热狗，很明显不知道该拿它怎么办好。

“嗯，我已经说过了，不是吗？显然我没说明白，不过没关系——我会详细说明，”Lex微笑道，“事关Superman。”

Clark Kent紧绷起来，他巨大的身躯一动不动并没有那么难以觉察，Lex会紧紧盯住他就像是漫画书里常见的反派人物那样，然而，Lex，实际上只是个想要解决掉一个如影随形的麻烦的简单男人，最近这个麻烦就是那喜欢穿着红色斗篷，冲上云霄像个导弹似的家伙，不过这不是他们此番对话的重点。

“Superman怎么了？”Clark问道，言辞生硬，就像他是木头做的，对于感情方面一无所知，他没能骗过任何人，包括Lex，包括熙熙攘攘的马路上瞪着他们看的人们，Lex看了一眼那些人，对他们挥挥手，然后再度看着Clark。

“你的喜好让我十分烦恼，Clark。”Lex摇摇头道，深深的失望刻印在他的每一个音节里，“今天一大早上我就看到了个完美的案例摆在我桌上，看完之后我头疼了好几个小时，好几个小时！”他没想过要大喊，他从来没这么想过，但是他的音调上扬，而他的脸也开始泛红，于是Lex吸了一口气替换上个微笑，微笑对他而言就像愤怒一样，他连睡梦中都能做到这一点。

“那……那个关于Superman的报道，”他猛地冲进杂乱一团的解释之中，有太多的话他需要一次说清，有太多的词语在同一时间纷涌而来，就和往常一样，最后他在句子之间跌跌撞撞直至再度找回连贯性的说辞抵达内心要表达的真正观点，“拯救猫猫狗狗，或者其他什么……你写的。”最后的音节就像是行刑，但是这又与他脸上喜悦的神色起了冲突。

“是我写的。”Clark踌躇着承认道，或许是在试图回忆对方提到的报道，他直到目前为止肯定写了不下几百篇这样的报道，Lex确信这其中大概不足一半关于‘我们最爱的英雄’的赞美诗被发表出去，“这有什么问题吗？你是想说那是造谣？我有目击证人。”

“我不在乎那是不是真的，更准确地说，我相信那都是真的，因为，让我们说明白一点儿，那就是Superman的行事作风，”他的口吻里充满了厌恶，不过Lex正是势如破竹的时候，没什么能阻挡他喷涌而出的意识，“不过你有必要在头版头条报道这些吗？有必要吗？就像我们还需要别的什么来提醒我们那个穿着斗篷，以自我为中心的疯子！”他怒气冲冲，在原地走来走去，然后才意识到围观群众越来越多。Clark也发现这一点了，Lex则享受着对方窘迫地想要带着自己去别的地方，但又不去触碰自己的尴尬时刻，这没用，当然没用——Lex在一开始就预料到了，Clark翻了翻眼睛，他谨慎地一手放在Lex的背上带他远离焦点，这触碰之中蕴含着力量，Lex或许有点儿太享受这个了。

Lex信步走入星球日报大楼里，让他的不高兴人尽皆知，又因为Clark被人们的呼喊而变得更为紧绷感到格外愉悦，“这整个公司就像个Superman的巨大圣祠，还有你，”他一根手指顶上Clark的胸口，哦多么结实的胸肌，“你是头号祭司，永远喋喋不休自己的神，至少我希望你不是个阉人，为了我和整个人道主义——你这么漂亮不应当做阉人。”

Clark跌撞着越过门槛，用力将Lex推过去，力气之大让他们俩都一同跌进了玻璃门里，“你到底在说什么？”一道尴尬的红晕爬上他的脸。

“他给你钱了？”

“什么？！”尴尬消失不见，被困惑取而代之，这看上去似乎是Kent的出厂设置。

“Superman是不是给你钱让你写那些感性的垃圾给他？”Lex毫不客气地问道，他的声音在这几乎空荡的大厅里回荡，保安对他投以一瞥，但还是选择继续做填字游戏。

“不！”Clark强烈反驳，所以这肯定是真的。

“其他人给你钱让你滔滔不绝地赞美Superman？”

“没有。”

“那么我们要谈的就是你对他的痴迷。”Lex怒喊道，夸张地比划着，他不知道该怎么摆放自己的双手，在焦虑之中无法让它们一动不动。

Clark瞪大眼，在他说话之前就开始摇头：“你疯了。”

Lex叹了口气，“那可不是个‘不’，顺便一提，所以你在搞他。”紧接着，随着一阵激烈的呲牙咧嘴，就好像接下来的问题让他感到疼痛不已但是他没办法不问似的，“他在床上怎么样？”

Clark只是站在那儿，嘴一张一翕，宛若一条大鱼在那儿思考着为什么他的祖先觉得进化出腿来生活在陆地上是个好主意，然后他闭上了嘴。Lex终于对他露出的格外整齐的牙齿感到厌倦了，Clark深呼吸了一次，对，就像他在咄咄逼人地发问，表现得荒唐可笑的那个人是自己一样，然后他心平气和地回答道：“我没有和Superman搞在一起。”

“我不相信你。”Lex立刻说道。

“我没有和Superman搞在一起。”Clark重复道，依然平静自若，希望自己真诚的大眼睛能够驳倒自己的对手。

Lex双手放在身体两侧，他上前一步，眯起眼睛看着眼前的男人，他轻哼了一声，笔直地凝视着那双蓝色的眼眸，尽管藏在巨大的镜框后面也依然非常漂亮，“那好吧。”他自顾自点点头。

Clark显而易见地放松下来，甚至还挤出半个微笑。

“如果说我和你睡了那么我能得到一些署名是你的夸赞吗？”

在Clark慌张的语无伦次的时候Lex迅速展开攻击——一脚踮起脚尖来然后在对方的嘴唇上留下一吻，紧接着便转动脚跟趾高气昂地走出大楼，然后他回头喊道：“我期待着为此能得到至少一句好话！”

Fin


End file.
